1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a multi-band antenna, specifically to a conductive strip antenna, disposable on a window for transmitting and receiving RF signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conductive strip antennas that are disposable on windows of vehicles are well known to those skilled in the art. These antennas are often used to receive broadcasts from radio stations in the AM and FM broadcast bands and are commonly used in vehicles. The primary advantage of such antennas is the removal of the vertical rod antennas that typically extend from body panels of vehicles. This provides improved vehicle aesthetics as well as less wind resistance for the vehicle.
Development of cellular communications networks, often referred to as mobile communications networks, cellular phone networks, or mobile telephone networks, has progressed at breakneck speeds over the last few decades. As such, RF coverage of these networks is nearly ubiquitous in populated areas of the planet. Manufacturers continue to integrate devices that utilize these networks into vehicles for both voice and data communications. As with AM/FM antennas, these cellular antennas are frequently rods or posts that extend from body panels.
Development of these cellular communication networks have been done in a piecemeal fashion, such that the frequency bands that they utilize are spread throughout the electromagnetic spectrum. Often it is desirable to have an antenna that can operate in several of these frequency bands to accommodate a wide variety of networks.
As stated above, the prior art discloses antennas that are disposable on windows of vehicles. However, these antennas often do not operate on multiple frequency bands. Furthermore, when these antennas do operate on multiple frequency bands, they often define a large surface area that may either obstruct the view of a driver of a vehicle and/or are not aesthetically pleasing.